Project Summary The Dissemination Core is a key component of CREATE. This core coordinates and promotes the dissemination of research results and products. The major aims and functions of the Dissemination Core are to coordinate direct dissemination of current research to multiple constituencies including businesses, the government, other scientists, healthcare providers, caregivers, and the general public (specifically older adults and their families). Specifically, the goals of the Dissemination Core are to: ? Disseminate information regarding the activities, findings and products of CREATE to a broad audience. ? Facilitate the translation of research findings into best practices and business-specific guidelines. ? Work with Area Agencies on Aging and other agencies such as AARP to coordinate development of pamphlets, web information, and newspaper articles to advance awareness of the practical outcomes of our research to relevant user groups such as older adults, caregivers, and healthcare providers. ? Work with the Administrative Core to help disseminate findings of CREATE to government agencies, agencies that have influence on policy matters (e.g., APA, AARP), and government representatives. ? Share CREATE-developed methods and protocols with other scientists and practitioners both within the U.S. and internationally and broaden our international exposure. ? Enhance media exposure for CREATE activities including research results, awards, student achievements, web videos, workshops, and symposia. ? Maintain an active web and social media presence to disseminate CREATE activities, products, and resources. ? Promote dissemination opportunities for CREATE personnel by identifying relevant dissemination outlets. ? Track, coordinate, and organize all dissemination activities via the CREATE CV.